


But you’re my heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Developing Relationship, Dry Humping, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Groping, Half-Sibling Incest, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Relationship, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Taboo, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “And you're… Sure about this?’ Andrew's voice strains with anxiety.Ethan’s laughter is the sweet song it always is; almost as if this entire situation doesn’t bother or frighten him in the slightest. “I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t sure”Andrew shuffles in place, he feels like he could possibly be wearing a tight circle in the dark hardwood floor. He nervously rubs his palms on the fabric of his pants; It's a desperate attempt at self-soothing. He’s wracking his brain, attempting to logically manifest any explanation for this, some indication this could be a prank or an extremely lifelike dream.The latter, actually, might be to his benefit.





	But you’re my heaven

**Author's Note:**

> A belated Christmas/anniversary gift for a lovely boy
> 
> I was going to flesh out and write the Christmas party idea we talked about based solely on time relevance, but knowing me I wouldn't have finished it until, like, my birthday lmao 
> 
> This is short for the pure sake of (somewhat) meeting a deadline but I've got like 3 other things in the works that we've previously discussed ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“Fine.”  He sighs, stiff muscles attempting to relax through the release of tension.  ”Just close your eyes.”  
  
  
  
Ethan complies without a second thought  
  
  
  
“Okay, keep your eyes closed.”  Andrew’s voice is about a foot away, if Ethan’s spatial auditory recognition is to be trusted.  There's a fair bit of anxiety in his tone.  Ethan's worries are put to rest as he hears the soft padding of feet stepping closer to him.  
  
  
  
He hears a shuffle of fabric, and there's a small dip in the mattress an inch to his right.  There’s warmth at his cheek, a hand, and he gasps at the unexpected touch.  Andrew hesitates and debates the urge to recoil before his palm even touches the fairer skin.  Ethan can sense the hesitation;  it’s almost a tangible aura hanging in the dimly lit room.  The younger man's hand raises, slim fingers wrapping around Andrew's wrist and pulling the hand closer to make contact.  
  
  
  
Andrew makes a noise, somewhat of a chuckle, though it’s stifled to a considerable degree by his nervousness.  It comes out as more of a rushed exhale through his nostrils.  He's only hoping his own fear isn't clear to the other.  
  
  
  
“I’m waiting,” Ethan’s voice sing-songs, a mischievous smile tugging at his lips.  
  
  
  
Andrew craves nothing more than to trace the soft lips with his fingertips.  To trace the delicate arches of his cupid’s bow.  To pull the tender pink flesh apart with his thumb;  to see the corners in either size draw up in a smile and feel the cold against his skin as Ethan inhales, only for it to be soothed with the warmth of each exhale.  
  
  
  
“Fuck you!”  The older laughs, though Ethan’s intentions worked.  Thankfully, the older male is slowly unwinding the tight cord of anxiety that’s bound him in place.  
  
  
  
Andrew swallows his inhibitions and takes a deep breath before he’s leaning in.  Ethan feels the softest hint of warm breath ghosting against his lips, and he leans in before Andrew has the chance to hesitate any further.  The older male goes stiff momentarily in his surprise.  But Ethan’s fingers gently weaving in the long light-brown locks and tugging softly has him quickly crashing back to reality and melting into the kiss.  
  
  
  
There's desperation in both their paces, yet Andrew still has a tight grip on his own restraint.  If he were being honest, with each soft groan Ethan gives with the occasional kiss;  not to mention the way the younger tugs at his hair and attempts to lure them impossibly closer together when their tongues connect...  That self-control is melting away fast.  
  
  
  
Andrew initiates the first dare of taking things to a new level.  It's minimal, a simple slide of his hand up the back of Ethan's shirt.  Ethan freezes up instantly, and Andrew feels as a shudder goes up his spine.  They break apart, but only momentarily.  
  
  
  
“Your hands,” The younger male swallows, his voice soft and low “Are so fucking cold.”  
  
  
  
“Tough” Andrew smiles, and Ethan’s nose wrinkling in playful mock-anger.  
  
  
  
Andrew’s testing the waters when he’s balling up the hem of Ethan’s shirt and tugging upwards.  There’s a noise beneath Andrew, something between a gasp and a groan.  A hand is on his chest, nudging him back, and their lips disconnect.  Ethan takes a second, teal irises barely visible for how dilated his pupils are;  and studies Andrew's face for answers to questions he can't quite articulate.  They lock eyes for a second, and Ethan audibly swallows and looks down at the space between them as he tries to map out his wording.  
  
  
  
“Don't get all over-analyzing on me.”  Andrew chuckles, moving his hand to rest in the small of Ethan's back.  “Nothing too intense right off the bat.  I promise. ”  
  
  
  
Ethan nods and they’re back together as quick as that, curious hands mapping out new and unfamiliar flesh once only available in daydreams and fantasies.  Andrew forgoes his previous plan to instead focus on getting closer, straddling Ethan with one leg as the other nestles between Ethan’s thighs.  
  
  
  
It has been so, so long since he'd had contact like this.  He’d almost completely forgetting what anything in the realm of intimate physical interaction had felt.  Of course, Andrew doesn't consider that;  he's fabricated his own justification that Mark would only fly someone across the country if he'd wanted a lay from it.  Sometimes his jealous is just completely endearing.  
  
  
  
Andrew completely closes the space between them, the two bodies chest to chest as their mouths fight for dominance over one another.  Ethan’s thighs tremble with each slow, teasing movement of Andrew’s hips against his neglected cock.  It’s certainly not helping his arousal the way he can feel Andrew’s paired level of excitement.  
  
  
  
Despite Ethan’s initial protests, One of Andrew's hands goes down and separates their two forms.  His fingertips ghost along the length of Ethan’s erection and outline the prominent bulge in the younger’s pants.  
  
  
  
“Please,”  Ethan begs, voice muffled between their lips.  He can feel his face heating up as Andrew's lips curl into a smile and the hand previously teasing his cock is pulling his belt open.  
  
  
  
Andrew is quick to unzip Ethan’s jeans and fish his dick out.  Ethan’s breath flutters, and he nervously wraps his fingers around Andrew’s wrist just to level himself.  Andrew admires the weight in his hands but keeps his touches light and teasing.  Ethan’s hips move up into the contact, and his free hand moves to press against Andrew’s chest as they break apart from their kiss fully for the second time.  Their eyes meet for a second, and Andrew’s finally wrapping his hand around the length.  
  
  
  
“You gotta stay quiet, alright?  The walls are pretty thin here, and I’m pretty sure the neighbors already recognize your voice”  
  
  
  
Ethan really, really wishes that statement didn’t make his dick twitch.  
  
  
  
Andrew’s laugh is soft and breathy, and Ethan’s face flashes hot with embarrassment.  They both know Andrew’s taking a mental note to store away for a later date.  Andrew’s focus now, however, shifts back to the younger male in front of him.  
  
  
  
His starting pace is slow, nearly torturous, and Ethan's hips are trying to pick up the slack.  He may not know it, but Ethan's enthusiasm is slowly shredding away at Andrew’s restraint.  Andrew picks up the paces only barely, and even that minuscule bit of relief has Ethan’s head tipped back with a gasp of an expletive slipping past those soft, perfect lips.  He’s still not giving in to Ethan’s insistent bucking, and god it’s heavenly seeing Ethan so desperate.  
  
  
  
“Andrew” its a whimper;  a weak a trembling tone saturates his words.  
  
  
  
The older male swears under his breath.  
  
  
  
This moment is so perfect, so flawless, and yet his own hunger is prodding at him and begging him to end it prematurely.  His eyes are trained on the subtle rise and fall of Ethan’s chest, and the way the expansion flutters every time Andrew's thumb swipes the head of Ethan’s cock.  Ethan is like a work of art, so much more elegant and gorgeous than anything his head could conjure during late nights.  
  
  
  
Something about the fact that he, of all people, shouldn’t be seeing something like this from Ethan makes it all the more rewarding.  
  
  
  
He can see Ethan’s knuckles turning white as his nails dig into Andrew’s wrist.  However, his body isn't registering the pain of the act;  so much as the heat of Ethan’s fingertips and a tingle where hard nails dig into tender flesh.  Ethan’s grip tightens as Andrew’s speed increases, and, fuck…  
  
  
  
The sweet, tender song of Ethan’s moans are so irresistible and perfect Andrew hates having to press his palm firmly to Ethan’s lips to silence him.  Ethan’s eyebrows knit together and his eyes roll back as he’s swiftly approaching his climax, and Andrew’s trying to drink in every minuscule detail while the moment still lasts.  His thumb rubs soothingly along Ethan’s cheekbone and Ethan whimpers.  
  
  
  
Ethan’s thrusting stutters, and there's a particularly loud moan muffled by Andrew’s hand, and that’s it.  Andrew strokes Ethan through his orgasm and watches as cum drips down his knuckles.  
  
  
  
_** Fuck ** _  
  
  
  
Andrew finally releases the hand over Ethan's mouth, and despite Ethan’s protest, wipes his other hand clean on Ethan’s jeans.  His hands move to untie the drawstring of his own pants but Ethan grabs Both wrists to stop him.  Andrew looks up with a confused expression, and Ethan pulls Andrew down into a breathy kiss, one free hand moving down to palm Andrew's cock.  Andrew melts into the touch, rutting his hips against the minimal contact.  
  
  
  
Ethan nudges Andrew off of him, and once the older is standing up, Ethan kneels at his feet.  Ethan places Kisses along the length of Andrew’s bulge, and the single layer of clothing separating their bodies is the worst torture in the world.  
  
  
  
“Is this alright?”  Ethan says with a smile, fingers curling around the band of Andrew’s sweatpants.


End file.
